


Keep You Warm

by Jarofsunshine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarofsunshine/pseuds/Jarofsunshine
Summary: Catra doesn't like the cold. Lucky for her, she has a girlfriend to keep her warm.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Keep You Warm

Catra hated the cold. She couldn’t stand the feeling of being cold. Despite the fur covering her entire body, she was extremely sensitive to cooler temperatures. She never really had to worry about it before, considering how hot it was in the Fright Zone. Even during princess prom, Frosta’s castle was surprisingly isolated well. The only time she had really faced the cold was in the Northern Reach. That being said, Catra was not ready for any sort of winter. Still, whether she was ready or not, winter was right outside. Luckily, Catra did have one advantage over the cruel weather: her girlfriend was a living heater.

“Mm,” Catra mumbled in protest when her heat source tore away from her grasp and got up. She was still only half awake but the sudden change in temperature served as a less than pleasant wake up call. “No, come back.”

“Sorry, babe,” Adora apologized as she slipped her overshirt over her grey sleep shirt. Catra was still working on getting her to change her wardrobe, even though she had gotten her to at least switch it up and get rid of that old, red jacket that she’d been wearing forever.. “I have to go meet Glimmer for another diplomatic meeting.”

“I don’t care. It’s too cold,” Catra complained, reaching out and feeling around until she found Adora’s hand.

“Then get more blankets," Adora said, throwing a bunched up blanket previously sitting at the foot of the bed at Catra's face. Catra groaned in complaint at the suggestion. That was not what she wanted.

“Nuh uh. Not good enough.” She sat up, making sure to keep a black wrapped snugly around her shoulders, and moved her hand from Adora's hand to her wrist. “Need you.”

“As much as I love cuddling with you,” Adora chuckled, gently prying Catra's hand from her wrist. “I don’t want to be late.” Catra huffed at Adora's need for punctuality. It was quite annoying, but Catra knew how to deal with it.

“Well too bad.” Catra moved quickly, grabbing Adora by the waist before she could walk away and pulling her back, causing her to lose her balance and fall. Adora squealed as she landed on the bed, narrowly avoiding landing on top of Catra. Catra then rolled over so that she was on top, leaning over the blonde. Adora tried to wiggle out of her girlfriend's tight hold, but to no avail.

“Catra! You—” Catra swiftly leaned forward and captured Adora's lips in a searing kiss. Adora gasped into Catra's mouth, surprised at the sudden movement. Soon, though, she melted into the kiss, leaning into the contact to deepen it. When they pulled apart, both of them were breathing slightly harder than they were before.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Catra whispered smugly in Adora's ear. Adora didn't hesitate in pulling Catra's face back to hers for another kiss. This one was more gentle and soft, both of them melting into one another, basking in the feeling of each other. The feeling lingered even after they broke away from the intoxicating touch.

“Maybe I could be a little late just this once.” Adora mumbled against the smirk on Catra's lips.

“Hmm,” Catra hummed in delight. “Good, because you aren’t leaving until it’s warm again.”

“Catra!” Adora whined indignantly. “I do have to get up at some point. There’s a million things that need to be done after that meeting with Glimmer, and I can’t do any of them from the bed.”

“Nope. Can’t hear you. Already asleep.” Catra fell on top of Adora, laying like a dead weight on her chest.

“Can you at least let me get on top of the pillows?” Adora asked, giving in to her girlfriend's wishes.

“Fine,” Catra groaned. She lifted up from Adora's chest just enough to give Adora about an inch of wiggle room. “There, happy?”

“Very," Adora said as she shuffled up onto the pillows. Catra readjusted her position once Adora was settled, resting her head on Adora's chest In a way that let her look up at the other. Adora was smiling like an idiot down at Catra. Sweet, loving adoration filled her eyes just as they did her heart. Anyone could see how absolutely madly in love Adora was with Catra.

“You are such a sap!” Catra snorted, blushing despite her best attempts to hide it.

“What? I didn’t even do anything!” Adora said. She wasn't disagreeing with her though. She knew she was a sap, and she was quite proud of it.

“You don’t have to, idiot. It’s all over your face," Catra laughed, flicking Adora's nose teasingly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adora feigned innocence, but her cheesy grin and the proud look on her eyes said otherwise.

“Mhm. Sure you don’t.” Catra scoffed, but it didn't have any punch behind it. At least, not after she caught Adora's contagious soft smile. Not while she was gently moving closer to Adora, melting into her. “Thank you for keeping me warm," she whispered, nudging her nose into Adora's neck.

“As long as you can put up with Glimmer fussing at us, I’ll warm you up anytime," Adora said, gently scratching behind Catra's ears.

“Sparkles can deal with it," Catra huffed into Adora's collarbone. "I need my girlfriend so I won’t die of hypothermia.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little exaggerated? I mean, it’s not that bad.”

“Maybe for you," Catra grumbled.

“But don’t you have, like, a bunch of fur to keep yourself warm?” Adora asked, brushing the mentioned fur along Catra's arm with her free hand.

“Are you going to keep questioning me, or are you going to warm up my lips again?”

“I think I'll go with the second option.”

“Then, what are you waiting for?” Without another word, Adoratiled her head and brought Catra I'm for another long, warm kiss.

Catra felt content in her lover's arms. As long as she was here, with her and Adora's legs tangled under thick blankets and her tail curled around Adora's back, she was warm and safe and secure. Maybe she could put up with a little bit of cold if it meant that she had someone hot to keep her warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago and forgot about it until today. Hoped you liked it


End file.
